Cena de Navidad
by ReyRaibwoso
Summary: el pequeño budapest relata a berlín como tuvo a su mascota - BudapestxBerlín :3


Hallo gente xD, si empece a escribir por ociosa(?) en fin bueno no por ocio si no porque me inspire a escribir algo sobre mi húngara favorita y su capital uwu

Hungría/Elizabeta Hérdeváry

Austria/Roderich Eldenstein

Budapest/Lazslo Hérdeváry (es mio para saber como es entren y lean mi perfil..si quieren.. ._. )

Berlín/Alice Weilschidt (em...el oc de mi mapa Andrea :3 )

OoOoOoOoOOoO

Era una mañana a las afueras de la casa de Elizabeta, ella estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno

-espero que a lazslo le guste-dijo mientras servía en un plato algo de comida luego hacia lo mismo con otro plato

Mientras en la planta alta de la casa(si es de dos pisos...(?))

Estaba el pequeño húngaro no mayor de unos 8 años, jugando en el piso con algunos juguetes que cierto austriaco le había regalado en su cumpleaños

-turururururururu...-jugaba mientras escucho desde abajo que su madre le llamaba- ah..ya voy! -respondió dejando en el piso sus juguetes y saliendo de su habitación bajo con cuidado las escaleras luego fue hasta la cocina, viendo a su madre quien estaba parada aun lado de la mesa

-ven hijo vamos a desayunar -le extendió una mano para que el menor la tomara

-esta bien mami -dijo tomándole la mano mientras le ayudaba a sentarse

Luego de un corto desayuno Lazslo se levanto agradeció la comida, de eso recibió muchos mimos por parte de su madre, luego de eso el menor solo abrió la puerta trasera

-mami, saldré a jugar-dijo saliendo un poco de la casa

-esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado, recuerda no te adentres en el bosque que es peligroso si te pierdes-dicho eso le dio un leve beso en la frente luego se despidió y se dispuso a lavar los platos observando como caminaba por la ventana

A unos minutos de que Lazslo salió de la casa empezó a caminar

-hum..me dijo que no me adentrara en el bosque...pero...no dijo nada de no estar cerca un rato -rió un poco inocente mientras empezó a caminar más lejos de su casa, comenzando a estar a las afueras de uno de los bosques de Budapest

-es muy lindo estar aquí-miro a sus alrededores todo estaba verde y lleno de flores con varios insectos en uno que otro árbol

simplemente estaba caminando vio una parte donde crecían unos tulipanes

decidió tomar algunos formando un pequeño ramo para dárselo a su madre cuando volviese a casa,pero...

escucho algo entre unos arbustos, le entro algo de miedo pero luego noto que cesaron esos ruidos, así que se acerco y con cuidado encontró algo que no esperaba...

un jabalí...un pequeño jabalí que no tenía más de unos 4 meses aun era pequeño y era manso

-hola -dijo poniéndose de cuclillas viendo al pequeño animal con curiosidad

-te dejaron solo aquí, no? -acerco con cuidado su mano al jabalí

el jabalí solo se quedo viendo dudoso su mano, luego de un rato la olfateo y la lamió un poco viendo que aquel niño no era nadie peligroso

-ejeje...me haces cosquillas-rió un poco luego acarició con cuidado al pequeño animal- estas sólito aquí...a ya se!, te llevare a casa-se levanto viendo al jabalí

este solo lo miro y ladio un poco la cabeza en forma de estar algo confuso

-ven -bajo un poco los brazos tomando al animal que no era muy pesado

durante todo el camino Lazslo hablaba con el animal de una manera tan inocente pero el animal solo emitía uno que otro ruido para darle a entender que lo escuchaba

mientras en casa Elizabeta estaba sentada en la estancia con Roderich quien había llegado luego de que Lazslo salió

-entonces Elizabeta, el pequeño Lazslo donde esta?-dijo el austriaco viendo a la húngara con su típica cara de seriedad

-ahh..el, él salió hace rato a jugar -respondió sonriendo un poco- señor Austria, ya se acerca navidad no?-preguntó con un poco de entusiasmo

-sí, me gustaría que usted y Lazslo la pasen conmigo en mi casa, si no les es una molestia -dijo acomodándose los lentes embozando un leve sonrisa

-claro que iremos, y no descuide señor Austria no nos molestar pasarla con usted, con gusto estaremos yo y Lazslo -le dio una cálida sonrisa

-me parece bien Elizabeta- sonrió de igual manera

mientras en la puerta trasera estaba el pequeño Lazslo con el jabalí que había encontrado

-bien...ahora em...-se quedo pensativo un momento cargando al animal

el jabalí solo se giro un poco viéndolo esperando a que dijera algo

-em...mejor solo entramos y ahí le diré a mami que te encontre-dijo mientras el jabalí solo asintió un poco

al abrir la puerta, Elizabeta y Roderich escucharon el ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse

-debe ser Lazslo, señor Austria -dijo levantaba del sillón

-que bien que ya llego Elizabeta -de igual manera se levanto del sillón

ambos encaminaron hacia la cocina

-Lazslo que bine que ya llegas...-se quedo viendo al pequeño Budapest que tenía entre sus brazos a un jabalí-te...

-mira mami -alzo un poco el jabalí

-u-un jabalí? -musito un poco sorprendido por lo que el menor llevaba en sus manos

-h-hijo...

-dime mami

-...trajiste la cena de navidad! -junto ambas palmas

-eh?...cena de navidad?-se asusto un poco el menor ante el comentario

-Eli...Elizabeta...-puso su mano en uno de los hombros de la húngara

-si señor Austria?-le volteo a ver

-creo que...Lazslo...él..quiere tenerlo..de mascota

-...-miro a su hijo-..hijo enserio?

El pequeño Budapest solo asintió abrazando al jabalí

-si mami, quiero quedarme con el!

-...-miro al austriaco el solo le miro con su típica seriedad pero le dio una leve sonrisa y asintió levemente

-bien..Lazslo hijo, si quieres tenerlo de mascota esta bien-le acaricio un poco el cabello

-genial!

Luego de eso ya mucho tiempo después...

-hey, Lazslo -dijo una chica rubia entre unos 16 años, que estaba en el piso de la sala jugando con el jabalí

-dime Alice -respondió Lazslo ahora ya se veía entre unos 16 años, igual estaba sentado en el piso aun lado de Alice

-a fin de cuentas..como le pusieron a tu jabalí?- empezó a acariciar el lomo del animal

-..pero cuando te conté ya te dije como le puse

-..enserio?..dime de nuevo

-...-suspiro un poco- se llama...cena de navidad

-cena de navidad?-rió un poco al decir el nombre del jabalí- así se quedo con ese nombre?

-claro es un buen nombre para él...aunque nunca deje que lo hagan de cena -abrazo a la alemana con cariño dándole un beso en la mejilla

-ejeje...cena de navidad es casi tan awesome como lo soy yo -musito girando el rostro para besarle en los labios al húngaro quien correspondió con cariño el beso

De hay cena de navidad solo se fue dejándolos solos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

bien este fic...pues si en mi perfil dice que tiene un jabalí uwú

y si berlín y budapest están juntos bueno es de los oc's entre yo y mi mapa w además de que bueno..em..tb se parece un poco al PrusiaxHungría pero el genero invertido :3 cof en fin espero les gustara (si no les gusto...bueno ._. … :D -osom feis-)

se acepta tomatazos, cerveza, wurst, pasta, patatas, vino, rosas, pianos, ojojojojojo moi moi(?) en fin... ¿reviews :3?


End file.
